Currently there are two main types of female contraception, both of which are hormone dependent. These hormonal contraceptive methods act by preventing fertilization of the ovum by sperm cells or preventing implantation of the embryo.
Hormonal contraception has various significant negative effects on female patients. One negative effect associated with both oral and injectable hormonal contraceptives is a decrease in bone mineral density. A study demonstrated that women using depot medroxyprogesterone acetate (injection hormonal contraceptive) for 24 months experienced on average a 5.7% loss in bone mineral density with 3.2% of the loss occurring between months 12 and 24. Users of desogestrel pills (oral hormonal contraceptive) experienced a 2.6% loss in bone mineral density after 24 months. Berenson, et al. Effects of Hormonal Contraception on Bone Mineral Density After 24 Months of Use. The American College of Obstetricians and Gynecologists. 2004; 103:899-906.
Additional negative effects associated with hormonal contraception include changes in body composition including weight gain. The hormonal effects of oral contraception include an increase in mean body weight, mainly caused by an increase in both upper and lower body fat, with no change in lean body mass. See Rickenlund, et al. Effects of Oral Contraceptives on Body composition and Physical Performance in Female Athletes. The Journal of Clinical Endocrinology & Metabolism. 2004; 89(9):4364-4370. Sex steroids have also been shown to interfere with appetite and metabolic functions. Estradiol reduces appetite in animals, whereas high dose progestins are appetite stimulating. Id.
Sex steroid hormones, including hormonal contraceptives also play a role in disease predisposition for many genital tract infections. Their effects are variable and influence susceptibility, severity of symptoms, risk of re-infection, and persistence or risk of disease prolongation. See Brabin, L. Interactions of the Female Hormonal environment, Susceptibility to Viral Infections, and Disease Progression. AIDS Patient Care and STDs. 2002; 16(5):211-221.
In light of the foregoing negative impacts of hormonal contraceptives, the inventors have discovered a need for a contraceptive which prevents or inhibits ovulation and thus ultimately fertilization without administering hormones to female patients.